


Blessings of Love

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: After Daphne and Niles declare their love for one another, Daphne is blissfully happy, until she begins to worry about what Frasier will think of the news. A short and rather impromptu continuation of "A Thanksgiving Confession" (Episode: "Crock Tales").
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Kudos: 3





	Blessings of Love

Despite the utter and unexpected happiness that she felt, Daphne's heart pounded in her chest as she and Niles returned to the living room. Their fingers entwined, she squeezed his hand tightly. Just knowing that he was beside her made her feel a bit better. Still it wasn't enough to calm her shaking nerves.

"Just relax." He whispered as though sensing her anxiety. "Everything will be all right."

"I love you." She whispered back, taking a moment to kiss his cheek.

But as soon as she caught a glimpse of Frasier's look of disdain, she burst into tears and went straight into his arms. "I'm so sorry I yelled at you like that, Dr. Crane!" She cried against his suit. "I didn't mean it!"

"It's all right." He said gently patting her back to reassure her. "I suppose I am a bit narcissistic and I really should manage my priorities better. You deserve only the best, Daphne." "

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I have the best, Dr. Crane. I have the best job, the best boss and…" She glanced at Niles extending her hand, prompting him to take it. "The most wonderful man I could ever imagine."

"Daphne-"

"Look, Dr. Crane. I know you don't approve of Niles and I being together, but I love him and if you can't understand that-."

To her disbelief, he smiled. "Of course I understand, Daphne and I think it's wonderful."

Now it was her turn to be surprised. "Y-you do?"

"There's no one better suited for Niles than you. I've seen the way he looks at you and the way you look at him. I'm sorry that I was so discouraging of your relationship. I hope you will be very happy together."

Daphne let go of Niles' hand and went to hug Frasier and then Niles did the same.

"Thank, you, Dr. Crane."

"We love you." Niles said with a smile.

"I love you both." Frasier said "I love you very much. And I hope you can forgive me for being such a jackass for not seeing what was so clear. Why don't you both spend some time alone together? God knows you deserve it."

Daphne smiled at Niles and then at Frasier. "We plan on doing just that, but first I want to celebrate Thanksgiving with me family. Niles, will you help me in the kitchen?"

"Of course my angel." He replied as he took her hand.

In the kitchen she laughed when he trailed kisses from her chin to her neck. "Niles… we have to get the dinner on the table! Your father and brother and Roz are probably starving!"

"Do we have to?" He asked, never taking his lips from hers.

She wanted to stay in the kitchen with him forever, being showered with affection like she had never known. But her conscious wouldn't let her do it. Besides, she had to admit that she was hungry as well. There would be plenty of time for romance after dinner. They had a lot of catching up to do, not to mention getting to know each other on a whole new level.

In the distance she could hear the faint voice of her friend. "Frasier what is going on with those two?"

"It's simple Roz; I don't know why I didn't see it earlier. But they're in love."

Daphne couldn't see Roz's face but she knew that her friend was stunned by this news. "Niles and Daphne?"

"It's wonderful, isn't it?" Frasier replied. "Who knew that one decision to hire someone to take care of dad would result in true love?"

Daphne's heart swelled and she knew it was true. It may have been sudden but there was no doubt that what she was feeling was love. The feeling prompted her to pull him toward her and kiss him deeply, no matter who might be looking.

When the kisses ended, they stared at one another as though seeing each other for the first time. "I love you, Daphne."

"And I love you, Niles." She replied, grateful for another kiss. "Now why don't we get this dinner served, and then after dinner we can clean up the kitchen and continue where we left off?"

"That sounds wonderful, Daphne. And then perhaps we could relax in front of Frasier's fireplace?" Niles suggested.

Daphne sighed with contentment at the thought. "Hopefully it won't take long to clean up the mess we've made in here. I'm afraid it will be awfully late when we're finished."

"Well then I won't stay long." Niles said, surprising her. "I'm just a guest here. My home is at the Shangri-La and I do have obligations there."

Her heart sank; thinking of him spending his nights in what must be an awful and cold apartment alone. How could anyone-

"Daphne? What's wrong?"

She looked up in surprise. "What do you mean?"

His fingertips brushed away tears that she wasn't even aware of and she smiled at him.

"Please don't say that, Niles. You're not just a guest. You're family and this is your home, whether your brother says so or not. You have a home. Right here. Now why don't you stay with us for a while?"

"But Daphne-."

"Please… I insist. And if your brother and father have anything to say about it, they'll have to deal with me!"

"I love you, Daphne." He said dizzily kissing her lips.

"And I love you too. Now let's go have dinner and share what we're thankful for with your family."

They carried the bowls of food into the living room, but she was caught off-guard when he paused to kiss her once more.

"Niles, what are you doing?"

"I'm thankful for so many things, Daphne. But most of all I'm thankful for you."

THE END


End file.
